


It's okay

by sunnylil



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, trigger warning depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylil/pseuds/sunnylil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many bad days has Enjolras witnessed by now? Ten, fifteen?  Mostly, he has himself under control when he is there, he helps him…as much as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here it is: My first english fanfiction! (Actually it's a oneshot...)  
> Please mind the tags.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it. And thanks to Suzi for beta-ing!

Everything feels as if it would sink into a heavy, dense fog. Grantaire buries his face in the pillow — he doesn’t even have the strength to open his eyes.

 

 “Hey — good morning.”  He feels Enjolras’ hand in his hair. With a grunting noise he turns onto his back and opens his eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

He shakes his head silently. Enjolras sits, leaning against the wall on his side of the bed and looking at his boyfriend with worry. “Do you want a coffee?” R would like to answer “with a shot,” but he knows that Enjolras would refuse. He nods and Enjolras leaves their bedroom.

 

Grantaire closes his eyes again and tries not to think about anything. But it doesn’t work. In two hours he would have to go to university — he has been studying for two months again, thanks to Enjolras’ power of persuasion. Today is a boring lecture about on art history in the 18th century — he will not understand a word anyway, so why should he go?

 

Enjolras comes back with two mugs of coffee and Grantaire sits up. Still, everything seems to be behind frosted glass, blurred and out of reach. The burning in his chest becomes more and more intolerable.

 

“Do you want to talk about it, or—?”

 

How many bad days has Enjolras witnessed by now? Ten, fifteen?  Mostly, he has himself under control when he is there, he helps him…as much as he can. In the beginning Enjolras was totally helpless, but meanwhile they have something like a routine. As stupid as it sounds.

 

Grantaire shakes his head and drinks his coffee. When he crawls back under the covers with his iPod, Enjolras goes into the living room to pick up his laptop. Then he slips back into bed, makes himself comfortable next to the pile of covers and starts to work. He won’t let Grantaire out of his sight today, but he’ll give him his necessary space.

 

After an hour Grantaire appears again, the fog has become somewhat less. He gets up and shuffles into the bathroom.

 

When he comes out, Enjolras has set the table — in the oven is a pizza. He sits down, drums his fingers on the table, his gaze wandering through the room. The pizza smells good and his stomach growls. As bad as it is, his appetite never fades. After eating the first piece, he finds his voice again.

 

“Do you not have to go to university?” Enjolras dismisses.

 

“Just one lecture and I don’t need to hear it. I would rather stay with you.” Grantaire wants to protest, he doesn’t want to be a burden, but Enjolras cuts him off.

 

“Grantaire, don’t even think that I don’t like to be with you,” he says softly. “Everything’s fine. I have to do lots of paper work. It’s okay.”

 

Grantaire slumps and sighs. Enjolras reaches for his hand and smiles. “It’s okay,” he repeats and R tries to believe him.

 

They slip back into bed and watch a movie on Enjolras’ laptop. Grantaire’s head rests on Enjolras’ chest and he feels — safe. Meanwhile the fog has almost completely faded, and in the evening when Enjolras asks if they should go for a walk, he agrees.

 

The air outside is biting cold — but it is also liberating.

 

And as they walk through the Luxembourg Park, hand in hand, Grantaire even manages to smile a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! :)  
> And come say hello on tumblr: lillyslittleuniverse


End file.
